


Consequences

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: It's you and Trevor. You make love.Fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.The reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Consequences

Trevor was all over you the moment the door of the trailer closed. “God, you are so fucking naughty,” he groaned, his hands pulling at the skirt of your dress. “You asked for it,” you gasped as his lips found that spot on your neck that drove you crazy. “Nuh-uh,” he growled against your skin, his fingers making their way between your thighs. “No panties? And leaning over like you were in front of Micheal? You bad girl,” he chuckled. You gave a breathy laugh that turned into an outright moan as two of his fingers slid inside you. “Jesus, Trev.” you whimpered when he curled his fingers and thrusts them deeper.

He chuckled against your lips before kissing you, his tongue slides into your mouth with almost the same rhythm as his fingers. You grind your hips forward, rising on your tiptoes to allow him deeper penetration with his thick fingers. He reluctantly dragged his mouth from yours a few moments later, a hoarse groan escaping him. “I need more than this,” he murmured, releasing you and smiling a little at the sound of disappointment that falls from your lips.

He quickly strips off his pants while you toss aside your dress, he presses you against the wall, kissing you hard before reaching behind and gripping your ass firmly. He lifts you off the floor, making you gasp, and you quickly wrapped your legs around his hips. “I won't let you fall, baby,” he whispered in your ear, groaning as you wiggle your hips in an attempt to get closer to him. “Want somethin'?” he teases in a deep seductive voice. You tug sharply at his hair “Yes. Now.” you demanded in a breathy tone. He just smiles and reaches between your bodies, guiding his cock into you. Your head falls back and hits the wall, the sound that you make is so loud that you feel yourself blush as he fills you completely. “That what you wanted, sweetheart?” he breathes with a smirk on his face. “Oh God, yes.” you whimper and then let out a low shriek as he snaps his hips forward, using the wall to hold you up.

You hang on to his shoulders, fingernails digging into muscle as he moves against you, his hard, hot length sliding in and out picking up a quick rhythm. “Trev, please,” you beg, arching towards him and shifting positions enough to send him deeper. You cry out as he thrusts faster, pushing into you harder, his mouth on your neck, kissing, biting and licking your skin as you shudder in his arms. “Almost, baby,” he growled, his arms trembling around you as his hips shutter for a moment.

He shifts you just a bit and then picks his previous pace back up, sweat beading down his forehead. “Trevor!” you cry out, elongating his name as you moan loudly. He pushes into you hard, the skin of your back rubbing against the rough wall. “Y/N!” he cries out, his body jerking as the feeling of his seed shoots through you, his hands dig into your hips hard enough that you know will leave bruises. You moan loudly as you reach your peak just after him, burying your face into his shoulder. He was heavy against you and your skin was getting a bit sore but you didn’t speak, too busy trying to catch your breath.

He pulls you away from the wall, slowly and carefully moving you over to the couch. Laying down on it, he cuddles you close, one hand rubbing your back while the other gently strokes your hair. “Just so you know, I love it when you tease me…but you have got to wear panties around my friends,” he murmured, lightly kissing your forehead. You let out a light laugh, “Jealous?” you asked with a soft smile. “No, but they will be if they see that sweet ass of yours. Why do you think I can't keep my hands off it?” he chuckles as you hug him. “I figured that,” you laugh, running your fingers through his thinning hair.

After a few minutes of quiet, he leans up on one arm. “Let’s go to bed and finish this,” he suggests, you raised an eyebrow. “We’re not finished?” you ask as he carefully gets up and pulls out a beer from the fridge. “Nope.” You eye him as he leans against the counter, his dark eyes watching your every move. “Trevor?” you asked softly as he stalks toward you. “Don’t think I didn’t see Franklin eyeing your cleavage,” he comments and swats you on the ass as you move past him to the bedroom. “I wonder what I’d get for flashing him completely?” you muse rolling your eyes. He smiles wickedly. “You wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Now, get down on your hands and knees, princess,” he growls pushing you to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
